


Giving In

by Christeee



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christeee/pseuds/Christeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you like it !!!</p></blockquote>





	Giving In

Brevity is the soul of wit.That's not the first time he had heard it,no he had often heard it from his mother.His mom who was dead and yeah the irony wasn't lost on him .Everyone whom he held close was taken away from him,hurt because of him.....for him.His father,Tommy,his Mom,Sara and now Thea.Everone was slipping away from his   
hand and he couldn't do anything.It was like sand slipping away from his hands like an hour glass ticking away,TIME moving too fast coz yeah Tempus Fugit.

How right the clock king had been.

Thea was fighting between life and death,why? To save him,helping him with his crusade.

ALL OF THIS WAS WRONG.

It was supposed to be his CRUSADE.He was supposed to clear the list and die or die trying to clear it and instead others were giving their life for him.That reminded him of the other person in his life.

FELICITY!!!

Another person who had risked her life one too many times for him.He didn't like to think that the next person would be her on a hospital bed because she took a bullet   
for him.NO,he would never let that happen to her.He can't lose her because if he did he would die.She is his solid ground and being with him means dying,today had been   
enough to guarantee that so now even if he has to hurt her,push her away he will send her away far from this life,to a new life where she would find her prince charming.

Thinking about it hurt too much and he couldn't fathom the pain it would bring him when she finally went away but for him the world where Felicity Smoak was happy,safe and alive was more important than a world where she dead because he was selfish enough to keep her by his side.She would hate him no doubt and maybe even Diggle will leave him.

DIGGLE!!!

Dig was the another unexpected friend and big brother that he found.Dig always had his back and he always called him out on his BS.He never cut him any slack and he was thankful for that.He would truly have been dead ten times over if it wasn't for him(and Felicity).He would be all and truly alone if he left.But that would be good.Dig has a life one that he can never have,he has a wife(He remarried Lyla) and a beautiful baby girl.He would never want baby Sara to live without a father.He already failed one Sara he won't do the same mistake twice.He was like a mentor in life for Oliver,something he never had growing up.

He too was someone's mentor,a kid who respected and looked upon him more than he deserved.

ROY!!!

Some how along the way Roy too had become a important part of his team and his life.He was a really good guy and he perfect for Thea even if he doesn't need to know that.Roy has to go.He has a life with Thea.They both are too young and life is waiting for him.He won't ever let the darkness of his life overshadow Roy's life.

He had failed as a boyfriend,a son,a big brother,a best friend but now he won't fail as a friend, mentor,god father and most importantly a LOVER.

He has to let everyone go even if it hurts him but he has to be strong if he wants to see his only family,his loved ones happy.He is a broken man and nobody would be happy if they are with him.He just brings bad luck.

Suddenly light floods the foundry and he knows it's her even if she isn't wearing her heels but it's like his sixth senses recognize her just by her whisper in the air.

"Oliver thank god I knew you would be here I mean where else would you be you clearly love it down here but that's not the point,you do know your sister is in the hospital but here you are being MCBROODY and blaming yourself for everything that happens to anyone I mean tomorrow I can slip down the stairs and you would find a way to blame yourself saying"I brought you down here in the foundry and thus you slipped"never thinking that I am a klutz......."

She was talking so animatedly fixing her place and putting her coat,babbling as usual and he thought how he would live without it now.

Suddenly there was a hand waving in front of his face "Earth to Oliver,oh honey you look terrible you know" 

Felicity sat down besides him.His resolve was badly breaking but one look at her innocent face and he knew he would rather be alone than allow someone to hurt her.

Felicity looked on as Oliver fought within himself and watched as his face took a determined look.She knew that look all too well.

Just as Oliver opened his mouth Felicity stood up shouting in her LOUD VOICE"Don't,don't do this Oliver.STOP!!!! stop pushing all of us we are only here to help and we are here for you because we want to be and you are NOT responsible for anything that happens to us or anyone out there.

He looked on as Felicity got a look on her face that said he was in for a lot of her LOUD VOICE.He again opened his mouth but Felicity beat him to it.

"Don't say another word OLIVER JONAS QUEEN because I know you too well and don't try to deny it,what were you thinking that Felicity wouldn't know that I will go away when you push me and so will Diggle and Roy and then you would die down here all alone but it will be worth but no that is not gonna happen,you are not getting rid of me so easily not until I say so.You need to accept that every thing happening is not your fault,you are a good man too good but sometimes even heroes need a break, every hero can't save everyone but the ones they save kind of counts and you have saved more than in your part Oliver".

Suddenly there was a hand cupping his face and turning so that they meet slightly teary blue eyes.

"Oliver" his name was a breathless whisper from her lips."Please,Oliver don't do this,you had said that I would never lose you and you.....just please don't leave me alone,PLEASE"

The look in her eyes were so hopeful yet somehow guarded with thoughts of his rejection and suddenly he couldn't do that to her,he had made a promise and he would never break a promise given to Felicity.In that moment he knew that he would do anything and everything she would ask him to even if it was falling to death.She has all his secrets,can destroy him anyway she wants and she knows it but she would never do that.

He replied with a similar whisper of her name like it's a prayer,an answer to all his problems,his paradise.

The air was changing,now it filled with all those things and words that they never said or acknowledged,all the lines that they had drawn blurring as they searched for fulfillment and somehow not knowing who moved or when their lips met in the softest of kisses,seeking comfort,asking permissions testing the waters.

They pulled back and just breathed in each other's air as their forehead rested together,too caught up in what happened and what could to break the blissful spell.

Oliver was opening his mouth to speak but again Felicity didn't let him she just pulled away and stood up.Okay now Oliver was totally baffled.Just what is it with this woman she's not letting him speak at all.

Felicity didn't want to hear anything similar to after the Russia,she wanted to keep it happy memory and not tainted by bitter words.She was going when she felt a light but firm hold on her hand.Turning she looked to see Oliver with a determined look but not the one saying "I am pushing you away" no this was something else and she was too scared to put a label on it yet she would be lying if she said there was no hope flaring in her chest.

She was about to say something again when Oliver groaned and then kissed her hard.First she was too dazed to do anything but after she was far too willing to keep on kissing him back forever but Oliver pulled away and well she couldn't help but pout a little.Oliver seeing that could just smile and give her a peck again before speaking.

"Felicity will you please keep quiet for a little while and let me speak.Yes when you came here I wanted to push you away,all of you away because I feel as though you all are too good for me and I am scared badly scared that the darkness in my life will tear up everything good in your or their life.But then you come and shout at me in you LOUD VOICE and I can't help but think how will I survive without you.Felicity I love you and I meant every word I said to you back in the mansion but that doesn't mean I am not broken,I am more than a handful and I think what if you decide that I am not enough and leave me.But I know you won't,I know now that all of you are family,my family and that you or anyone else won't leave me.Please don't leave me Felicity because you are my light in the darkness."

By the time he finished they both had tears down their cheeks.

"I won't ever leave you even if you get mad sometimes and think you can get rid of me or anyone of us.We are here for all of it,we are a team and you are my PARTNER,Oh and I love you too.Now come on we need to go meet Thea she and been asking for you and you do realize all of us knew you would be brooding and pushing every one away so your plan wouldn't have worked anyway cause we already decided we won't ever give up on you"

Oliver just smiled and thanked any god that would listen for giving him a family as he held her hand.Together they went out of the darkness of the foundry and into the light of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it !!!


End file.
